Dark Side of the Love
by Kidaraka
Summary: Un juego de Role Play los unio, ambos tratarán de sobrevivir no solo a la realidad virtual si no tambien a los peligros de la vida que ambos llevan. ItaHina.


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, Los personajes no son míos y la historia está inspirada en la de alguien más.

* * *

Advertencias: Mención del Yaoi, Lemon Explicito, Muerte de un personaje, Torturas y maltratos; Es solo para mayores de edad, si entras y lees después de aquí es bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

 **Role Player**

 **BloodyUnderworld: Acaba de iniciar sesión**

Así empezaban todos mis días, desde que me mude con mi nuevo papa, la rutina es la misma, me despierto, desayuno si me provoca cocinar y luego conectarme a mi pc a un mundo donde todo está bajo mi control.

No hay gritos, no hay soledad, no hay vacío.

Respiro profundo mientras veo quienes de mis conocidos compañeros están conectados, por allá al final un punto verde llama mi atención, Serena-Moon ya estaba conectada, esta ¿Chica? No se desconecta nunca, pensé con algo de sarcasmo. Realmente tampoco la juzgaba, yo gastaba 9 horas frente a la pc y el resto del tiempo comandaba o aconsejaba a mis compañeros desde el celular, realmente todos mis amigos eran virtuales, con los que conectaba más que con mis propios hermanos o en realidad debería decir cualquier ser viviente de mi alrededor y no porque sea asocial o cualquier mierda de esa; solo porque aburre toda persona con menos de dos neuronas.

El juego se desarrolla de forma natural, atacar, reponer energía, atacar, reponer armamento, atacar, planear estrategias con los aliados, atacar. Es un circulo que no varía, que conozco y que amo, en este mundo soy algo más que un inútil como me dicen, soy el dueño, el líder, mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, no hay tiempo para pensar mucho en nada más que conquistar otro mundo.

Chat nuevo.

*Serena-Moon: Hola Bodi, tenemos problemas en la Zona 3

* BloodyUnderworld: Copiado

*Gotick: Jefe que seriedad.

* BloodyUnderworld: Cubre tu zona Got.

*Gotick: Copiado jefe, se vale decir gracias…

*Naru-Chibi: El es muy serio para eso, asi que como su segundo al mando te doy las gracias en su nombre.

*Maximum: ¿Y quién te puso en ese cargo?

*Serena-Moon: Chicos chicos dejen de pelear.

* BloodyUnderworld: Pueden ayudar a cubrir la Zona 3 o ¿quieren perder contra los Normandos?

Y con eso listo, se hizo un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de las balas en mis audífonos, como a las 3 horas una notificación de mensaje privado llamo mi atención.

**Serena-Moon: ¿Estas bien?

**BloodyUnderworld: ¿A qué te refieres?

**Serena-Moon: Sabes a que me refiero, estas más distante que nunca y me preocupas.

**BloodyUnderworld: Disculpa Serena, hoy no fue un buen día.

**Serena-Moon: ¿Quieres contarme?

****BloodyUnderworld: Lo mismo de siempre, contarlo solo me hace sentirme la víctima y estoy muy lejos de serlo, en todo caso la víctima es mi hermano menor que solo recibe las sobras del cariño de mis dos padre.

**Serena-Moon: ¿Sasuke? ¿Así se llama no?

**BloodyUnderworld: Ese mismo, ¿Algún día sabré tu nombre?

**Serena-Moon: Cuando tú me digas el tuyo.

**BloodyUnderworld: Son ¿2 o 3 años de amistad? Ya debería haber confianza… Bueno como caballero doy el primer paso, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

**Serena-Moon: Hinata Hyuuga a su servicio honorable caballero jajajajaja.

**Serena-Moon: Y solo han pasado 2 años.

**BloodyUnderworld: Disculpe mi mala memoria señorita, es la edad.

**Serena-Moon: Capaz soy mayor que tú y tú sales con esos chistes

** BloodyUnderworld: jajajajajaja ¿Quién sabe? Pero como soy un caballero no le pregunto su edad a una dama.

**Serena-Moon: Interesante manera de preguntarlo, al contestar así me haces sentir la necesidad de decirte mi edad jajajajajajajaja

** BloodyUnderworld: Bueno de alguna manera tenía que intentarlo jajajaja

**Serena-Moon: Supongo, pero para saciar tu curiosidad solo tengo 16 años.

** BloodyUnderworld: Toda una bebe jajajajaja

**Serena-Moon: Oh vamos por favor, te apuesto que no eres tan mayor.

** BloodyUnderworld: Soy todo un viejo de 20 años

**Serena-Moon: Ohh si claro, dinosaurio… y que se entienda el sarcasmo jajajajaja…

**Serena-Moon: Tengo que irme… ¿Hablamos a la noche?

** BloodyUnderworld: Seguro.

**Serena-Moon: Levanta el ánimo Lobito…

**Serena-Moon: **Acaba de Cerrar Sesión.**

Volví a mi rutina con un poco más de ánimo, Hinata, lindo nombre, quizás más tarde la buscara en las redes sociales para saber cómo es, imagino a una nerd con espinillas y gafas gruesas. Al hacerme la imagen mental solo puedo reír, pero sea como sea es una luz en todo esto. La única con la que hablo como Itachi y no como el líder de un rol play.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que me quede dormido, me incorporo en el escritorio y veo al lado de mi computadora una vaso de leche con un emparedado de queso, sin bordes y ligeramente tostado, exactamente como me gusta y eso solo significa que mi hermano ya había llegado.

Mi dinámica familiar es muy compleja, pienso con un suspiro. Mi padre es Capitán del escuadrón de la Interpol, rudo, cerrado, exigente, manipulador, controlador tanto así que causo que mi madre se divorciara de él, mi mama se separó de nuestro padre cuando yo tenía 10 y Sasuke solo 7 años, nos mudamos los tres a otro apartamento pero en la misma zona en base al trato de custodia que consiguió nuestro papa.

A los 5 meses de haberse divorciado, mi mama se casó con Madara, primo de mi papa y en mi nada humilde opinión la persona más ruin del planeta, ¿mi papa es manipulador? Si, ¿Es descuidado con compartir con su familia? Si, ¿Qué es controlador hasta las bolas? Diablos sí, pero ni engañaba o golpeaba a mama, mucho menos delante de sus hijos.

La vida en casa es difícil, tengo todo lo material que puedo querer o necesitar pero ya no sé lo que es calor de hogar, de familia, un abrazo de tu mama que no huela a alcohol, sin gritos, con comida caliente o simplemente llegar conseguir normalidad. Respiro profundo para no seguir con la espiral depresiva y como con hambre el emparedado, apenas me quedan dos mordiscos cuando escucho en la planta baja los gritos y platos rompiéndose.

Me coloco nuevamente los audífonos y reinicio la partida que se había pausado cuando me quede dormido, no tengo ni idea de cuantas horas pasaron antes de que sintiera un toque en el hombro, cuando volteo veo a Sasuke parado detrás de mi silla.

-¿Me llamabas?

-Mamá que bajes a cenar.- bajando la mirada, allí supe que él estaba tan obligado como lo estaría yo al bajar.- Necesita contarnos algo urgente-

-No queda de otra ¿Verdad?-

-Lo siento Aniki-

-No tienes que disculparte Otouto-baka… no es tu culpa- solo de mama, pensé para mis adentros pero por la expresión de Sasuke sé que pensó lo mismo.

Cuando disponía a levantarme para seguir a mi hermano, vi un nuevo mensaje privado de Serena-Moon, no quise abrirlo, espero que sea mi consuelo después de la cena, que estoy seguro será un desastre como siempre que pasa.

Bajando las escaleras voy imaginando cómo será la cara de Hinata, tiene un lindo nombre y en silencio elevo una plegaria a quien me escuche para agradecer por poner una luz en todo esto.

La cena empezó y se mantuvo tensa, tanto que se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo, ni siquiera los comentarios sarcásticos de Karin se escuchaban; Karin es una linda chica de pelo rojo, que lo que tiene de bonita lo tiene de perra, es tan ella que solo verla da dolor, todo lo que sale de su boca es para humillar a alguien más.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles.- dijo mi mama tomando con una sonrisa por sobre la mesa la mano de Madara que sonrió de forma siniestra.

* * *

Ok, Aquí llego el Cap/Prologo Igualmente dejen sus comentarios, sobre lo que les pareció, por favor con un poco de paciencia ya que no tengo mucha experiencia con los Role Play…

* * *

Dedicado a David y su Lunita…

Chicos son mi musa..!

Nos estamos Leyendo.

Kida.


End file.
